characters_human_namesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilma Northrup
Wilma Northrup also know to the townspeople and her husband as "Billie", is the second antagonist in Stephen King's "Creepshow" fourth segment, "The Crate" based on the story of the same name. Wilma is beautiful as she is often drunk, loud, obnoxious and emotionally abusive especially toward some of her party guests including her long suffering husband, Henry Northrup, prompting him to plot her demise. When she's tricked into going to the university to see what's her husband hiding, she yells at him one last time before being caught and devoured by the monster in the crate, much to her husband's relief. She is portrayed by actress Adrienne Barbeau. History Wilma Northrup is the obnoxious shrew of a woman who is constantly drunk and embarrasses herself and Henry at their party and it seemed as if she were to nearly ruin the friendship between Henry and his pal, Dexter. While entertaining the guests at the party who are less than impressed by her rude gestures, she belittles her husband Henry, calling a lost little puppy and often reminds him he would be nowhere in life without her, even when she emotionally abuses him on a daily basis. Her husband Henry, who is somewhat meek, fantasizes about killing her. After Dex witnesses the Crate Monster murder and kill two innocent people, Mike Latimer, who was the janitor at Amberson Hall at Horlicks University and Charlie Gereson, a grad student at Horlicks University, who was helping Mike at Amberson Hall. Dexter is unable to get rid of the creature, causing Henry to hatch up a plan. Henry write Wilma a note, concocting a bogus story to lure her to the laboratory at Amberson Hall. After Wilma arrives home late and intoxicated, she goes to open the door only to discover it unlocked and verbally blames her husband for forgetting to lock the door before leaving the house. As she enters the looking loudly looking for Henry, she finds his note and feeling sorry for Dexter and charmed by Henry's reminder of where would he be without her, she pours helself a liquer-filled glass of milk and drives to the university. Wilma can't resist Henry's trap and goes to the laboratory as planned, asking where the girl is, believing Henry's story that Dexter came onto a collage girl and she fought back. Henry tells her that the girl is now curled up in the crate and before she could inspect further, is then pushed towards the crate further causing Wilma to be alerted by this. Henry tells her he's tired of her constant abuse and wants to do "what I should've done years ago.". Henry shakes Wilma while calling out for the Crate monster but no luck as the creature seemed to have disappeared. Angry by this, Wilma returns to her old self and begins to emotionally abuse Henry once again, insulting his lack of effort, his lack of smarts and also insults his lovemaking as he is unable to satify her in bed and blames him for it. She threatens to hurt him one more time before her obnoxious ranting draws the creature out and is devoured in front of her husband's eyes, screaming helplessly. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Villains Category:Abusers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Liars Category:Evil Spouses Category:Evil Fighters Category:Villainesses